all in a days work
by CourtenayAnn
Summary: when bella moves back to forks to finish highschool, no one knows her secret, that she's a world famous lingere model. will the reason she first left Forks be the reason she now wants to stay? rated m just in case


**ok so this is my first story and it will probably suck, so bear with me. please review with ANYTHING. if i get enough reviews ill continue this story. thanks. xx **

* * *

"Bella, were going to miss you so much!" cried Emily as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, its amazing how strong she is for her size. Emily is my best friend. She's been there for me since I first stumbled into the parking lot 2 years ago. "Em, it's ok. I'll still visit and I'll have to come back for shows and other stuff." I said trying to soothe her. My name is Isabella Swan, but I rather Bella, im 18 years old and a world famous lingerie model, I got spotted in New York whilst shopping with my mum, Renee. Emily sniffed "I know but im still going to miss you". "Attention Miss Swan, your private flight to Forks, Washington, will be boarding shortly. Please make your way to terminal 9. Thankyou" said a woman's voice over the PA. "That's me" I said to a now weeping Emily. "Ok, call me as soon as you get there. I'll miss you" she cried again. "I know Em, I will and I'll miss you to." I said as I started walking towards the plane, showing my boarding pass to the stewardess I took my seat and pulled out my iPod ready for the 6 hour long flight to Forks. The stewardess went through all the safety guides and what to do in an emergency. As the plane took off my eyelids got heavy and with that I fell asleep. "Miss Swan," I felt some one shaking my shoulder gently "Miss your going to have to wake up, were about to land." Slowly my eyes opened to look at the flight attendant. "I'm up" I said sleepily. The flight attendant chuckled slightly but didn't pester me. I put on my seatbelt and started to gather my carry on luggage from around me. About 5 minutes I was in the luggage claim in Forks airport, waiting for my bags to come around. I decided to move back to Forks to finish my last year of schooling. No one in Forks knows about me being a model except Charlie and my Best friend Jacob Black.

I haven't seen either of them in 2 years.

***FLASHBACK***

_I was sitting in maths doodling on my maths book willing the bell to ring. Out of nowhere all my stuff ended up scattered on the floor, I got to my feet to retrieve it but then my clumsiness kicked in and I kicked my foot on the table and face plant into the ground. I heard the laughter and the tears start to prick my eyes, not only from the pain in my jaw and nose but because this isn't something that im not used to. The Cullen's are always tormenting me for no apparent reason. I'm a shy girl and the only thing that sticks out is my frizzy hair and fat stomach. I'd had enough. I didn't bother to pick up my things from the floor I just got up, grabbed my bag and walked out the door into the parking lot and got into my red truck. It's then that I let the tears out. I got home and started to pack. I just finished packing all my clothes when I heard the door close and heard Charlies voice "Bells, Can you come here a minute?" I slowly trudged downstairs and looked into his face. "Dad I want to go live with mum, I've had enough." He stuttered "y-you want to go live with your mother?" I nodded "ok honey, ill go call her. Im going to miss you so much kiddo."_

_I left the next morning._

***END FLASHBACK***

I was bought back to reality by someone calling my name. I looked around the luggage claim to see Charlie waving like mad. I smiled; he hadn't changed at all except for a few wrinkles under his eyes. "Dad," I called as I ran over to him as he scooped me up in a bone crushing hug "dad, can't…breath!" I managed to choke out. "Oops, sorry Bells. I've just missed you so much." I smiled "I've missed you to dad" we gathered my bags as they came around the conveyer belt, one was filled with the lingerie I've worn for shows and the others were filled with clothes and shoes.

Once we pulled up to the old white house, Charlie helped me take everything up to my old room. I didn't think anyone had been in my room since I left, from the looks of it. "We're having pizza for dinner" said Charlie, "ill leave you to unpack" and with that he left, closing the door behind him. I looked at my dresser "that isn't going to be enough room" I said to myself. I went over to my cupboard and opened it to find a few old clothes still hanging up. They definitely wouldn't fit anymore. Before I left I was a size 18, im now a size 6. I pulled out all the old clothes and hung up all my new clothes. After that I put away all my shoes and then put all my lingerie in the dresser. I put my makeup in the draws to, and set up all my room. After dinner I went to pack my bag for school tomorrow. I chose my designer one; I wanted to make an entrance. I then went to have a shower and get ready for bed. I towel dried my hair, to tired to bother blow drying it. I then went to my room, picked out a white set panties and bra, throw on my silk pyjama bottoms and tank top. I then headed down stairs "night dad, im off to bed" he nodded "ok night honey." That night I fell asleep dreaming of what tomorrow was going to be like.


End file.
